


Misty

by lazlong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, An alternate ending to DH, Extensive use of pronouns, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good breeding is the art of showing men, by external signs, the internal regard we have for them.<br/>(Cato the Censor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing  
> A/N: Feedback loved and welcomed.  
> ETA: Valuable suggestions by lucianwolf . Thank You, dear! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**sometimes**  
(once upon a time,  
when there is no time left at all;  
and everything imaginable and lots of unforgivable things are done - and everything is overdue but the axe has not fallen yet,  
and waiting for inevitable Armageddon already lost or won long ago sharpens each breath and numbs it simultaneously)  
  
 **somewhere**  
(in a misty afternoon,  
in the middle of the nowhere - when rain has just stopped pouring, and afternoon sun is slanting through slightly dripping, shabby apple-trees)  
  
 **some things**  
(like one's chivalrous, just well-mannered offer of a cigarette - that actually sketches in other's eyes offer of truce and cooperation;  
like sudden, abrupt flick of lean digits on old-fashioned Zippo's that flashes it into the light and that actually raises wards around two of them as well as lights cigarette;  
like two faces, illuminated from rare-seen angle)  
  
 **by somebody  
** (by sinew, calloused fingers carrying black with silver signet)  
  
 **to somebody  
** (to lean, sculptured digits basking in Zippo's light despite the afternoon’s misty light)  
  
 **shifts**  
(acceptance -  
after millisecond's hesitation  
\- of cigarette, of habit, of vulnerability, of mindset)  
  
 **something**  
(so eventually infinitely tiny act of chivalry and good breeding might lead to disproportionately huge changes: contemplation first,  
then certain decisions of acceptance of truce, and cooperation,  
and trust eventually;  
and finally something like the fate of the world in general and one wizarding world in particular)  
  
But You will never, never ever know for sure the extent of alterations caused by rain and good breeding and misty afternoon, and rain - it is still pouring somewhere.  
_____________________________

**Devoted: _to Perselus, in deep gratitude for Kiriban._**


End file.
